leagueracingfandomcom-20200214-history
Add your League
On this page we explain how you can create a league page. Please follow the instructions carefully, although it may seem like a very time consuming activity it's not that bad in the end and it's important to have all the same style pages so drivers can easily find the information they need. For an example please see the page Inside Line Racing for instance. We advice doing this on a desktop as on mobile this might be a tough job. Create the Page You can do this from any page on the wiki. Next to the page number count you see a document icon. Click on this to launch the page creator. Name the page the to the name of the league and choose the option blank page. Click on next to create the page. Add the League Box Copy the box information we've given below. We will go over each row after that. Logo This needs to be a picture. You need to upload the logo of the league on the page . Once you've done this please check the name you've given the image. On this row you need to insert the page then as follows: . Simply copy this and replace LogoName.png with the actual file name. You can adjust the size by changing the 200px to another number, but we prefer this size if it looks allright. LeagueName Place here the full name of the League again. Region Place here the region the league is located in. Some leagues may not have stated their actual region, but often the hosts are from a certain region. In that case please use the region of the hosts as region. A league can also be active in more than region of course. You can choose the following regions: Europe - America - Asia - Africa. A league full of Australian drivers is for instance an Asian League, so always go with what fits best. Console Place here the console(s) which is raced on. You can choose from: Playstation - Xbox - PC. Games Place here the games the league organizes races on. You can choose from: Formula 1 - Gran Turismo - Project Cars - iRacing - rFactor. If there's a game missing here please notify an admin. RacingDays Place here any day the league organizes a race. You can choose from: Monday - Tuesday - Wednesday - Thursday - Friday - Saturday - Sunday. StartTimes On this row you add any of the times the league organizes a race. An example could be 18:30 - 19:00 - 20:00 for instance. Please make sure you use British time as time zone. If you're league is located in America or Asia you might prefer another time zone, but make sure it's completely clear which time zone you are using. NumberOfTiers Here you state the amount of tiers you have in the league. It's the total sum of all leagues and games you race on. ApplyingMethod Place here the way new drivers are being asked to join. This can be via a forum or website or messaging an admin on the console for instance. Please don't add a full sentence on this row, but just one or two words. So for applying via a forum you can simply state forum. ApplyingAddress Here you can leave a link to the forum or website to join. If new drivers need to message an admin of the league you can leave their names here for instance. Website Place here the URL of the website. Twitter Place here the URL of the Twitter. Youtube Place here the URL of the Youtube. Write an Introduction Below the box you can write an introduction about the league. Often leagues already have some sort of introduction on their website or socials for instance you can take. Tier System For each league we want to have a tier system. This way drivers can quickly check what kind of racing the league offers without going through all the website. In the tier system you can see crucial information like console, games and racing times. Console You add a console by adding the following. Tiers *Playstation *Xbox *PC Games You add the game by going on row below the console. You need to use two times * for this. An example is given below. Tiers *Playstation **Formula 1 Tiers Now you want to add the tiers plus their racing times. For this you use three times *. Again an example is given below. Tiers *Playstation **Formula 1 ***Tier 1: Wednesday 18:00 ***Tier 2: Friday 20:00 ***Tier 3: Sunday 19:00 Multiple Consoles, Games and Tiers For this you just simply repeat these steps and put them below each other each time. For Inside Line Racing we've built the following system for instance. Tiers *Playstation **Formula 1 ***Tier 1: Sunday 17:30 ***Tier 2: Sunday 19:00 ***Tier 3: Thursday 20:00 ***Tier 4: Thursday 20:00 ***Tier 5: Thursday 18:30 ***Tier 6: Thursday 18:30 **Gran Turismo ***Tier 1: Wednesday 18:30 ***Tier 2: Wednesday 18:30 **Project Cars ***Tier 1: Monday 19:00 **DiRT ***Tier 1: No Specific Time *Xbox **Formula 1 ***Tier 1: Friday 19:30 ***Tier 2: Friday 19:30 ***Tier 3: Friday 19:30 Categories The last action is adding the right categories to the page so drivers can easily find the leagues they're interested in. These are based on region, consoles and games. Always add the category Leagues! Below are given the most used categories. You can enter the categories on the editing screen in the right box. Leagues Playstation Leagues Xbox Leagues PC Leagues European Leagues American Leagues Asian Leagues African Leagues Formula 1 Leagues Gran Turismo Leagues Project Cars Leagues DiRT Leagues iRacing Leagues rFactor Leagues Publish Don't forget to publish any edits before leaving the screen. Category:Browse